Long Distance Friends
by The Corporate X Fire Lady
Summary: Lucas makes a friend on the internet. The question is for how long?


# **Long Distance Friends**

_**PART ONE.**_

It seems coincidence that Julie and Susan both joined the email list at the same time. They struck up a friendship through email. They realised that they were so much alike that at times when they were chatting on the net, they even finished each others sentences.

Julie was from Australia, while Susan was from the United States. They had never met, but regularly chatted. Tonight they were chatting away at WWF.COM (mainly through private messages), basically ignoring all the arguments going on, not to mention all they offers of "Hey any girls wanna cyber.."

But then someone called ByteWhat came online and asked if anyone liked Shane McMahon. He was instantly bombarded with "Shane Sucks" "I've got two words for ya.." etc.. Julie and Susan both liked Shane and Vince McMahon the most, so they instantly jumped to ByteWhat's and Shane's defence. After all the flames had died down, ByteWhat invited Susan and Julie to a private chat room.

Julie was wary of this, she was an extremely private person when it comes to the internet, only Susan and a few others knew the real her, not JulesJems. But Susan talked her into it.

_private message from JulesJems to SoSueMe_ Suz I don't know..  
_private message from SoSueMe to JulesJems_ Come on Jules we can always log off if anything happens.  
_private message from JulesJems to SoSueMe_ Alright..

JulesJems exits TailgateParty#3  
SoSueMe exits TailgateParty#3

**ByteWhat:** Hey there.  
**JulesJems****:** Hey yourself..  
**SoSueMe:** Ditto.  
**ByteWhat:** Thanks for that back there girls.. You are girls right..  
**JulesJems****:** gee I don't know, am I a girl Sue.  
**SoSueMe:** **lol** Naah we aren't girls.. We are Ladies..  
**ByteWhat: **g okay, Thank you LADIES..  
**JulesJems****:** Your welcome, but we only did it for Shane.  
**SoSueMe**: Yep.. What Jules said.  
**ByteWhat:** Okay, thank you Ladies for defending Shane.. What are your stats?  
**SoSueMe**: you first..

_private message from JulesJems to SoSueMe_ Should I??

**ByteWhat:** M/25/Connecticut.

_private message from SoSueMe to JulesJems_ Jules you've got to lighten up. I know Steve was a bastard, but not every guy is.  
_private message from JulesJems to SoSueMe_ I know that, I'm just. **looking for the right word** shy.  
_private message from SoSueMe to JulesJems_ **ROTFLMAO** You Shy. Oh HELL NO..

**ByteWhat:** Hello.. Ladies..  
**SoSueMe**: oh look Jules Val Venis just arrived.  
**JulesJems****:** **lol** Good one Suz  
**ByteWhat:** very funny haa haa haa. You don't have to give your stats if you don't want to.  
**SoSueMe**: F/36/Tennessee.  
**JulesJems****:** F/29/not telling. and you can't make me..  
**ByteWhat:** Ve have Vays of Making you talk.  
**SoSueMe**: I wouldn't go there if I was you.

_private message from JulesJems to SoSueMe_ I don't know about you but I'm starting to like this guy.  
_private message from SoSueMe to JulesJems_ Hey I was about to say that..  
_private message from JulesJems to SoSueMe_ well you didn't. So there

**JulesJems****:** **sticks her tongue out** NO WAY. You can't make me talk. So there.  
**ByteWhat:** oh is that a challenge..  
**JulesJems****:** ByteMe..  
**SoSueMe**: **ROTFLMAO** You Go Girl..  
**ByteWhat:** Oh Sue.. Buddy pal.. Friend..  
**SoSueMe**: I know nuhsing.  
**JulesJems****:** Oh No now look what you've done. You've turned Sue into Shutlz..  
**ByteWhat:** No Way, I love Hogans Heros..  
**JulesJems****:** GET OUT.. **she shoves him**  
**ByteWhat:** No you get out **he shoves her back**  
**SoSueMe**: Now Now Children. If you can't play nicely I'll be forced to send you to your room.  
**JulesJems****:** Sorry bg Mummy..  
**ByteWhat:** **lol** Yeah Sorry Mummy.  
**JulesJems****:** **looking at her watch** Sorry guys, but I've got to go. I've got a 6am start tomorrow so I've got to get some sleep.  
**ByteWhat:** HA. You just dobbed yourself in. It's 7am here so you can't be from the States.  
**SoSueMe**: He's got you there Jules.  
**JulesJems****:** SHIT... **holding her hands up in resignation** Okay you've got me. I'm from Australia.  
**ByteWhat:** See I told you I've got my ways..

_private message from JulesJems to SoSueMe_ I like this guy. I've really got to jet, if you want invite him to our regular chat (when it eventually gets back online)

JulesJems logs off.

**ByteWhat:** I hope I didn't upset her or anything.  
**SoSueMe**: Nah, she's just shy.  
**ByteWhat:** That was shy...  
**SoSueMe**: **lol** Nah. Are you on ICQ??  
**ByteWhat:** yeah, why.  
**SoSueMe**: well that is were Jules and I normally chat, but we couldn't get in tonight that's why we logged into WWF.COM  
**ByteWhat:** remind me to thank ICQ. ;-)  
**SoSueMe**: **lol** very funny. Anyway, I don't have my ICQ number here (it is down remember). Just do a search for SoSueMe or JulesJems  
**ByteWhat:** I'll do that.  
**SoSueMe**: I've got to go now, work calls. Don't forget to add us to your contacts.  
**ByteWhat:** Defiantly.  
**SoSueMe**: Bye.  
**ByteWhat:** Bye..

SoSueMe logs off  
ByteWhat logs off

Lucas looks at the computer screen. _{Those names are familiar.. Where have I seen them before}_

"Earth to Lucas, come in Lucas.." Shane waves a hand in front of Lucas's face.

Lucas shakes his head, "hmm, oh sorry Shane. I was thinking"

Shane shakes his head grinning "Now I've told you how dangerous that can be.."

Lucas laughs. "Anyway, why are you here so early?"

"I could be asking you the same thing, but" points to the computer screen "I already know."

Lucas blushes "How long have you been watching?"

"Since Ve Have Vays.." Shane rolls his eyes "Lucas, remind me to give you lessons on how to talk to women."

_**PART TWO**_

Julie stares blankly at the screen. She looks up when she hears this beeping coming from the screen.

_SoSueMe coughs loudly to get some attention_

**JulesJems****:**What?  
**SoSueMe:** I could ask you the same thing..  
**JulesJems****:**I'm not in the mood for twenty questions tonight. What..  
**SoSueMe:** What's wrong?  
**JulesJems****:**What could be wrong?  
**SoSueMe:** Well the fact that I've thrown out at least 5 lines there that you didn't have comebacks to (something that is not you) makes me think that something is wrong.

------------------------

Julie scrolls back through the text. Sure enough, there are the five lines right there. She smiles, _{damn her she's good}._

------------------------

**SoSueMe:** WELL. **hands on hips** What's going on young lady?

ByteWhat logs on

**JulesJems****:**Steven's up for parole next week.  
**SoSueMe:** OOHH.. I'm sorry, I didn't know. Do you want to talk about it? Or do you want to leave? I'll understand.  
**JulesJems****:**No, I'm fine. I don't really want to talk about it just yet. Thanks anyway.  
**ByteWhat:** Hello Ladies.. g  
**JulesJems****:**OOH VAL.. **swoons**  
**SoSueMe:** You're incorrigible Jules.  
**ByteWhat:** **lol** You wish I was Val..  
**JulesJems****:**EEEUGHH. No I don't. He is WAY not my type.  
**ByteWhat:** Well what is your type.  
**SoSueMe:** someone with a pulse.  
**JulesJems****:****shoves Sue** SHUT UP..

------------------------

Lucas laughs at the screen _{That Jules is soo funny}_ he then looks at the transcript.

------------------------

**ByteWhat:** I don't mean to pry, but who is Steven?

------------------------

Julies face pales, and she turns the computer off

------------------------

JulesJems logs off.

**SoSueMe:** SHIT.  
**ByteWhat:** Was it something I said.  
**SoSueMe:** Unfortunately Yes, Steven is her ex boyfriend. It's a long story and I'd rather not say anything. It is really up to Jules to say something.

------------------------

Lucas feels someone swat his head, he looks up to see Shane standing there. "Nice one Lucas, you've scared her off".

"How was I supposed to know"

------------------------

JulesJems logs on

**JulesJems:** I'm sorry Sue, ByteWhat. My temper sometimes gets the better of me. Especially when it comes to Steven  
**ByteWhat:** Jules I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.

------------------------

Shane shakes his head thinking _{You are such a big suckup Lucas}_

------------------------

**JulesJems:** **extends her arms and hugs ByteWhat**

------------------------

Shane smiles _{Way to go Lucas.}_

------------------------

**JulesJems****:**Don't worry about it. What's done is done. Look I'm not really in the mood to talk about him, but Sue, you can tell him.  
**ByteWhat:** I don't mind.  
**SoSueMe:** Are you sure? You normally don't like it.  
**ByteWhat:** You don't have to I'll understand.  
**JulesJems****:**Nope it's alright. I know this is gonna sound weird or spooky, but I get this feeling about you. I feel that I can trust you and I always go with my gut. It's only ever let me down once, but that is another story.  
**ByteWhat:** That doesn't sound weird to me. I thought the same thing when I first started chatting with you girls. Oops sorry I meant Ladies g  
**JulesJems****:****LOL** That's what I like a man who knows his place.  
**ByteWhat:** **he bows down** I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy.  
**SoSueMe:** **LOL**  
**JulesJems****:****giggling hysterically at the image**  
**ByteWhat:** Okay, ladies. I'm going to tell you a little secret.

------------------------

Shane looks at Lucas "You're not going to tell them who you are. Are you??"

"Yes, why shouldn't I"

Shane just shakes his head. "You'll never learn will you."

------------------------

**JulesJems****:**Your secret is safe with me.  
**SoSueMe:** Ditto.  
**ByteWhat:** Well, I'm really Lucas from WWF.COM.

------------------------

Julies mouth drops to the floor "He's what.."

Susan's mouth drops to the floor "OMG"

A couple of minutes later, Lucas is starting to regret saying it because the girls haven't answered

------------------------

**ByteWhat:** Hello...  
**JulesJems****:**Sorry, I was just trying to let that bit of info sink in.  
**SoSueMe:** yeah me too. Jules I don't know about you but, I figure "So What"  
**JulesJems****:**Exactly what I was thinking. Byte.. I mean Lucas. So what if you are THE Lucas from WWF.COM, it doesn't make you any less or more of a person.  
**ByteWhat:** Gee thanks. (I think) g  
**SoSueMe:** Let me clarify what she's saying. We don't care if you are Lucas from WWF.COM it is a case of "So What" for us.  
**JulesJems****:**Yeah that doesn't make you any less of a friend.

------------------------

Shane looks at the screen and turns to Lucas "Lucas I can honestly say, I envy you at this moment."

"Why?"

Shane just shakes his head. "I just wish some of my fans would treat me the same way. As a person, not as some god on a stick."

------------------------

**ByteWhat:** Did you say friend???  
**JulesJems****:**Yes I did. I hope you don't mind..  
**ByteWhat:** Why would I mind.  
**JulesJems****:**Okay guys, (and Lucas **lol**) as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I'm really beat. I'm going to get some shuteye.  
**SoSueMe:** BYE. **hugs**  
**ByteWhat:** see ya..

JulesJems logs off.

**SoSueMe:** You're lucky Lucas.  
**ByteWhat:** Why???  
**SoSueMe:** Julie never lets anyone in so quickly. She is vary wary about strangers, that's why she goes under JulesJems rather than Julie.  
**ByteWhat:** **blushing** aww shucks.  
**SoSueMe:** **lol** I knew there was a reason why I liked Lucas at ByteThis. **hitting head on table** DOH, ByteWhat, Why didn't I see that one coming.  
**ByteWhat:** I thought it was kinda cute myself.  
**SoSueMe:** **shaking her head** Oh well, I've got to go to work myself. You have fun now, ya hear..  
**ByteWhat:** **salutes to the screen** Yes Ma'am.

SoSueMe logs off  
ByteWhat logs off.

_**PART THREE**_

**JulesJems****:** Sue, sweety darling sweety sweety darling..  
**SoSueMe:** Oh please, don't tell me it's that time AGAIN...  
**JulesJems****:**oooh, but I just gotta do it. **pulls her patented pouty puppy face**  
**ByteWhat:** Jules that is such a low blow. *even though I have no idea what you are talking about*  
**SoSueMe:** She wants us to sing. AAARRRGGGGHHHHH!  
**JulesJems****:**You may as well give in now. Because you know I always win. **smiles sweetly**  
**SoSueMe:** Okay, which one is it gonna be?  
**JulesJems****:****thinking**  
**ByteWhat:** Ohnow we're in trouble. g  
**SoSueMe:** **shaking her head** Last time she had us sing On The Good Ship Lollypop.  
**ByteWhat:** **shudder** now that's an image I didn't need!  
**JulesJems****:**Hey Watch it. Okay I've got it. We're going to sing**pause for effect** I Want Candy..  
**SoSueMe:** Oh come on, Jules what is this obsession you have with singing about candy and chocolate?  
**ByteWhat:** I don't know that song.  
**SoSueMe:** Yeah I don't know it either.  
**JulesJems****:**Bullshit. oops I meant to say, that's not true Sue. (hee hee that rhymed). I know for a fact you've got the CD because I sent it to you last christmas. **sticks her tongue out**  
**SoSueMe:** DAMN your memory. **sighs with resignation** Okay you win.  
**ByteWhat:** Why do I get the thought that she always does.  
**JulesJems****:**Watch it Lukey. **smiles sweetly** or I'll make you join in even though you don't know the words.  
**ByteWhat:** **holds up his hands** I promise to be good. Please don't make me sing..  
**SoSueMe:** Hey no fair, he's gotta sing something.  
**JulesJems****:**Don't worry my pretty, I've got something in mind for him. eg  
**JulesJems****:**Okay Susie dearheart, put the CD in and press Play. I'll go first.  
**JulesJems****:****clearing her throat** Lucas this song is dedicated to you.  
**JulesJems****:**I know a guy who's tough but sweet.  
**SoSueMe:** He's so fine he can't be beat.  
**JulesJems****:**He's got everything that I desire  
**SoSueMe:** Set's the Summer Sun on Fire  
**JulesJems****:**I Want Candy  
**SoSueMe:** I Want Candy  
**JulesJems****:**Gonna see when the sun goes down  
**SoSueMe:** Aint no finer boy in town  
**JulesJems****:**You're my guy, you're what the doctor ordered  
**SoSueMe:** So sweet you make my mouth water  
**JulesJems****:**I Want Candy  
**SoSueMe:** I Want Candy

--------------------

Lucas smiles at the screen. He doesn't realise that Shane is standing behind him. _{Looks like Lucas has a crush on someone}_ and he walks away to his own office.

--------------------

**JulesJems****:**Candy on the beach there's nothing better  
**SoSueMe:** But I like Candy when it's wrapped in a sweater  
**JulesJems****:**Some day soon I'll make you mine  
**SoSueMe:** And I'll have Candy all the time.  
**JulesJems****:**I Want Candy  
**SoSueMe:** I Want Candy  
**JulesJems****:**I Want Candy  
**SoSueMe:** I Want Candy  
**JulesJems****:****taking a bow** thank you Thank you..  
**ByteWhat:** BRAVO! More, More..!  
**SoSueMe:** **looks shocked at Lucas** Please don't encourage her. **lol**  
**JulesJems****:**Okay I've gotten that out of my system for now.  
**SoSueMe:** THANK GOD!!!  
**JulesJems****:****waging her finger at Sue** Watch it young lady, at least I didn't pick Mickey.  
**ByteWhat:** **lol** yeah watch it Sue.  
**SoSueMe:** **crosses her arms** hmmpff. Go aheadgang up on me for all I care!  
**JulesJems****:**Awww, I'm sorry............. NOT.. **ROTFLMAO**  
**SoSueMe:** Don't you have something better to do than picking on me.  
**JulesJems****:****looking at her watch** actually yes I do. I've got a night shoot tonight, and I've got to start getting ready.  
**ByteWhat:** Jules, that reminds me. I never asked what you do.  
**JulesJems****:**Well, it's a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it.  
**SoSueMe:** I've already heard it, so if you two don't mind, I might just leave. I've got to get to the hospital. Duty Calls.  
**ByteWhat:** Bye Sue.  
**JulesJems****:** Bye Bye **HUGS**

SoSueMe logs off.

**ByteWhat:** Okay what's the big story.  
**JulesJems****:**Well you know about what Steven did to me.  
**ByteWhat:** Yes and I'm sorry you had to go through that.  
**JulesJems****:**Don't be. I mean, yes I'm sorry I went through it also, but because of what he did I'm where I am now. Does that make sense.  
**ByteWhat:** Kinda.. But go on anyway.

--------------------

Shane comes up to give something to Lucas but notices that the two are in the chatroom alone. _{I shouldn't be watching this.}_ He smiles and stand quietly behind Lucas.

--------------------

**JulesJems****:**Well because of what he did, I went on to do self-defense classes. Over time, I became so good at it and I enjoyed it! I ran into an old school friend who does stunt work for MovieWorld down on the coast.  
**ByteWhat:** Don't tell me, let me guess. He/She got you a job as a stuntwoman.  
**JulesJems****:****DING DING DING** Give the man a cigar! Yep, he saw me at a kickboxing comp and asked if I wanted to help him. He was trying to get some women to do stunt work for Streetfighter.

--------------------

Shane slowly back away so as not to let Lucas know he was eavesdropping. _{Hmm that's interesting. Lucas's friend is a stuntwoman. I wonder...}_

--------------------

**ByteWhat:** You did THAT movie.  
**JulesJems****:**Yep. And I've done about 20 since then. I love it. It is fun all the action and stuff.  
**ByteWhat:** I'm.. I'm speechless.  
**JulesJems****:**Most guys are when I tell them. So I never tell them. But seriously I really have to go, I've got to be onset in 2 hours and it is at least an hours drive. I like to get there early.  
**ByteWhat:** Okay you go. I really should go myself. I've got to go through the rumours for todays report.  
**JulesJems****:**Bye Lucas. It's been nice chatting with you.  
**ByteWhat:** Same here.

JulesJems logs off  
ByteWhat logs off.

_**PART FOUR**_

Unbeknownst to Lucas, Shane does a little investigating into Julie. He found out that she was exactly what she told Lucas. Actually, several of the people that he spoke to all said the same thing. She was the best female stuntperson in Australia. She was in demand for everything and she was also a previous Australian Womens Kickboxing Champion.

**JulesJems:** So basically that is what happened.  
**SoSueMe:** I can't believe that Lucas did that! I mean.. No I won't believe he did something like that!  
**JulesJems:** Well quite frankly Sue, I can't believe it either! I trusted him and there he goes and blabs all about me to Shane! I mean he knows how much of a private person I am!

ByteWhat logs in

**JulesJems:** I'm leaving, I can't talk to him. Sorry Sue.

JulesJems logs off

**SoSueMe:** How could you?  
**ByteWhat:** How could I what? What did I do?  
**SoSueMe:** Oh don't play the innocent with me Lucas. You told Shane all about Julie!  
**ByteWhat:** WHAT.. I did no such thing. I wouldn't do anything like that!  
**SoSueMe:** Well then tell me why Shane has been nosing around about her?  
**ByteWhat:** WHAT..  
**SoSueMe:** You really don't know anything about this do you?  
**ByteWhat:** No I'm just as surprised as you. What has been going on?  
**SoSueMe:** Yesterday, Tony told Julie that a Shane McMahon from the WWF has been asking everyone about her.  
**ByteWhat:** I'm going to find out about this right now!

ByteWhat logs off.

--------------------

Lucas turns off the computer and storms into Shanes office without knocking. As usual Shane is there early and on the phone. He sees Lucas standing there, arms crossed and anger written all over his face. "I've got to get back to you 'kay."

He hangs up the phone, before he could say anything Lucas spits out at him. "WHY? Just tell me WHY?"

Shane is taken aback at Lucas's anger. He has never seen him this angry, hell he had never seen him angry at all! "Calm down Lucas, what are you talking about?"

"Why have you been nosing around about Julie?"

Shane rolls his eyes "Oh is that all?"

"Is that all? Did you just say IS THAT ALL!? She's refusing to speak to me because of you!!!"

Shane is shocked "What? Why?"

Lucas sits down into the chair across from Shane with a thud. "She thinks I told you all about her and now she doesn't trust me anymore! Why man, why did you do this?"

"Lucas I'm sorry, I didn't realise she would take it this way."

Lucas looks up at Shane as if he had just lost his best friend. Which in essence is what he felt happened "I just wish you would have told me then I could have warned her or something."

Shane comes around and sits on the front of his desk "Lucas, when I saw her tell you she was a stuntwoman I just.."

Lucas's head shoots up "You were eavesdropping?"

Shane tries to smile slightly with his 'I'm a bad boy but you've got to love me face'

Lucas shakes his head "That look ain't gonna work on me Shane. Okay, fair enough, you saw that but why did you check up on her.

Shane sighs "Well, firstly, I didn't want you to get hurt, so I wanted to see if she was for real."

"That's not your call! It's mine!"

"You're right, it was and again I'm sorry. But once I found out that she was, I started to think maybe we could employ her."

Lucas gets a puzzled look on his face "What do you mean, employ her?"

"What I'm trying to say is that we are trying to build up the women's division, and if Julie is as good as everyone says she is then maybe she would like to join the company."

Lucas just shakes his head "Shane that's all well and good, but if you had told me this I could have gone to her and she wouldn't be so pissed off at me."

With that he gets up and walks out of the office. Shane looks on thinking _{damn I've screwed things up royally for him. Well I've made the mistake, I'm just going to have to fix things.}_ and he picks up the phone. "Diane. Yep can you get me long distance, Brisbane Australia, okay the number is..."

_**PART FIVE**_

Julie looks over at the alarm clock and swears under her breath. Picking up the phone she mumbles into it "mmmeello."

"Hello, I'd like to speak to a Julie McMurphy."

Julie stretches "mmm.. That's me."

"Hello Julie this is Shane McMahon."

Julie is instantly awake and sits straight up in bed "Did you say Shane McMahon?"

"Yes"

"Shane McMahon from the WWF?"

"Yes, that's me."

"FUCK YOU." with that, Julie slams the phone down and takes it off the hook.

Shane looks at the phone in his hand _{okay this is going to be harder than I thought}_. He dials the number again only to get the busy signal. _{I think I'll leave it awhile and let her calm down.}_

-------------------

On the other side of the world, Julie is fuming. _{How Dare he. Who the Hell does he think he is!}_ She couldn't sleep now, even if she wanted to. So she went over to the computer and logged onto the internet. Within a hour she had completely eliminated any trace of JulesJems. All her friendlyMail and ICQ accounts were terminated. Before she terminated her Hotmail Account, she sent of a email to Susan and Lucas.

_Susan and Lucas,_

_Just to let you know, I've terminated all my accounts. I do not want to have anything_  
_to do with Lucas or Shane. Please Susan do not give them my private email account I_  
_don't have a problem with you. I can trust you, I thought I could trust Lucas. _

_Why did I terminate my accounts you ask. Well about an hour ago I received a phone_  
_call from Shane McMahon. How the HELL did he get my phone number. I do not (I_  
_REPEAT DO NOT) like having any part of my private life invaded. Oh and Lucas, you_  
_can tell Shane not to bother calling me or any of my employers again. I will be_  
_changing my phone number to a silent one and then I intend to tell Tony that I want_  
_NOTHING to do with either of you._

_Lucas I thought that you understood why, after all I went through with Steven, I was_  
_such a private person. Yes I do have a very public job, but I don't let them into my_  
_private life. I had thought that you were different, obviously I was wrong. Make that_  
_two times my gut feelings have failed me. First with Steven and now with you._

_Julie._

Julie sent the email and quickly terminated the only link left to JulesJems, her Hotmail account.

-------------------

Lucas was agast at the email. As he read it he felt as if she was ripping his heart out of his chest. He printed it out and took it to Shane. "I hope your happy now." After throwing the sheet at Shane he stormed out the door.

Shane looks at the email and his face pales _{Oh god Lucas what have I done.}_ He goes out to Lucas's desk only to find it empty. Looking over the aisle "Hey Jimmy, did you see where Lucas went to?"

Jimmy just shrugs "He mumbled something about not feeling well and went home."

Shane looks down at the email in his hand _{Maybe Susan can help, I mean if I explained to her what I did.}_ He goes back to his office and sends off an email to Susan

_Susan,_

_Before you delete this email without even reading it, please hear me out. Lucas had_  
_nothing to do with me finding out about Julie. I tried to call her this morning to explain,_  
_but she hung up before I could._

_I tried to justify to myself, that I was only looking out for Lucas, who is a friend of_  
_mine. I happened to be standing behind him when Julie said told him she was a_  
_stuntwoman. I now realise that I was only thinking of myself. I figured if she was as_  
_good as she said, then maybe I could convince her to try out for the WWF womens_  
_division._

_Please I need your help. Lucas is heartbroken, I don't want Julie to blame him. I did_  
_this entirely on my own. I understand that you would be reluctant to give me Julie's_  
_private email, because she had specifically asked you not to. But please if you could_  
_see it in your heart to forward this to Julie I would greatly appreciate it._

_And Julie if you are reading this, please I beg you, don't cut Lucas off. You mean the_  
_world to him._

_Shane McMahon_

He sends the email off to Susan. About 10 minutes later his computer beeps at him "You have Mail". He opens it to find a email from Susan.

_Shane,_

_What you did was unforgivable. But, I know how much Julie likes Lucas and that this_  
_will be eating her up inside. I'm not going to tell you exactly why, because I will not _  
_break that trust that Julie has in me._

_But I will tell you that her ex-boyfriend is the reason why. After he was out of the picture,_  
_Julie swore never to trust anyone again. She never let anyone in, until I came along. _  
_It was as if we both clicked instantly. She let everything pour out, and I swore that I _  
_would never ever break that trust. She is my best friend and if anyone tried to hurt her_  
_in anyway I would kill them._

_That is why I know how much it hurt her to think that Lucas had betrayed her. I will _  
_send her your email, but not just yet. She is angry and bitter and she wouldn't even _  
_read past the first line._

_So please, don't push her anymore. Let her come back if she wants to. You can tell _  
_Lucas the same thing, I know Julie, once she calms down and realises that he had _  
_nothing to do with it, she will forgive him. I don't think she will ever forgive you though _  
_Shane._

_Susan._

After reading the mail, he mutters to no one in particular "I hope your right Susan. I hope your right"

_**PART SIX**_

That weeks was the longest week in all their lives. It was as if Julie completely dropped the face of the earth. Susan, didn't send her any emails because she knew that Julie needed the time to sort things out. Lucas took the week off work, he couldn't face Shane. Shane, well he did what he does best, he threw himself into his work.

Finally Susan sent an email to Julie

_Julie,_

_How are you? Have you calmed down yet?_  
_I've missed chatting with you!_

_Susan._

------------------------

10 minutes later Susan gets a message with Julies new ICQ number and asks her to chat.

JJ logs on  
SoSueMe logs on

**SoSueMe**: Are you alright?? **trying not to sound concerned even though she is**  
**JJ**: **smiling** I'm fine.  
**SoSueMe**: What about you know who? Are you ready to talk about him?  
**JJ**: Sue, I've thought long and hard this week and I've come to realise why it hurt so much more when I found out what Lucas had done.  
**SoSueMe**: And...  
**JJ**: And I think I like him.  
**SoSueMe**: Like him or LIKE LIKE him?  
**JJ**: **trying not to blush** LIKE LIKE him.  
**SoSueMe**: Okay well, I've got something to say to you and I want you to promise me that you will hear me out.  
**JJ**: Of course..  
**SoSueMe**: Shane sent me an email that he wants me to forward you.  
**JJ**: WHAT..?  
**SoSueMe**: Wait. I've read it and, well, I think you should too.  
**JJ**: Okay, but don't expect me to like it.  
**SoSueMe**: BRB

SoSueMe is away  
JJ is away

------------------------

Susan sends Julie the email and waits for her to come back into the chat.

Julie sees the email arrive, but she nearly didn't open it. Her heart was telling her to delete it straight away, but she had promised Susan she would.

As she was reading it, her heart soared. _{He didn't do it!}_

------------------------

**JJ**: I feel like an idiot now.  
**SoSueMe**: Don't. Even I didn't believe Lucas until I got that email from Shane.  
**JJ**: I should have trusted Lucas, I..  
**SoSueMe**: STOP RIGHT THERE.. You were not to know what happened. And don't forget, you like him so it is understandable.  
**JJ**: Don't you DARE tell him I said that!  
**SoSueMe**: On one condition.  
**JJ**: What condition?  
**SoSueMe**: You send Lucas an email right this very minute telling him you were wrong.  
**JJ**: Is that all?  
**SoSueMe**: Well I could make you promise no more Sing-A-Longs.  
**JJ**: OH NO, NOT THAT!! I'm outta here. Bye.

JJ logs off.

-----------------------

_Lucas,_

_This is the hardest email that I've ever had to write. I've talked to Susan and she_  
_passed me on an email from Shane. He explained everything that happened._

_Lucas, I am so sorry! I shouldn't have jumped to the conclusion that you would do_  
_something like that! Please forgive me! II want us to be friends again. I_  
_understand if you don't want to after what I put you through._

_Your friend (hopefully)_  
_Julie_

Julie crosses her fingers as she sends the email {please say yes}

-----------------------

Lucas dragged himself into work today. As if on automatic pilot, he goes to his computer and downloads all his emails. _{damn there is nearly 100 here}_. He was about to go get a cup of coffee when one in particular caught his eye. It was from someone called JJ and the subject was "I Want Candy"

He opened it and after he read it, he jumped up and screamed "YESSS!!" Everyone turned around to face him. "What are you all looking at? Haven't you seen someone happy before?!"

He races into Shane's office, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!"

Shane raises his eyebrow "What did I do?"

"Julie is talking to me again!!"

Shane smiles "I'm happy for you Lucas." But he didn't finish it before Lucas was back out the door to send an email to Julie.

_**PART SEVEN**_

It had been 2 months since Julie and Lucas patched things up. During this time, Shane had been trying to get Julie to talk to him. Every time he tried, she shot him down. He kept sending her emails through Lucas or Susan. In the end Julie asked them to stop. She did notno, she could not trust him. Something within her was stopping her.

Shane couldn't believe it! This woman was completely blowing him off! Yes he had been selfish and that was hard for him to admit, but dammit she was being completely pigheaded! Eventually he gave up. He figured that at least Lucas was happy, so that should be enough for him. At least for now it would be enough.

In the meantime, Tony could see the change in Julie. He liked it. She deserved some happiness! Unfortunately, as good as she was at stunts, he was finding it harder and harder to find her work. All the action movies were being made in Sydney. Movieworld had all but dried up with the action genre, now they were doing the dramas. He knew what he had to do, but to convince Juliewell, that was another story.

They had just finished their final stunt when Tony sat down to have his talk with Julie.

He waves to her "Julie, can I have a minute please?"

Julie smiled "Yeah sure. See ya Guy." she waves goodbye to her friend, and walks over to were Tony was sitting. "What's up?"

Tony placed his hand on her knee "Julie, there is no easy way to say this, but well, with the new studio opening in Sydney.."

"I've been thinking about that. I think we should maybe move down there. I mean it is getting pretty dead in the action department up here right?"

Tony sighs. "Yeah that's right. But I've got a better solution."

Julie tilts her head "And that is?"

"I think you should take Shane McMahon's offer and try out for the WWF."

Julie jumps up "WHAT!? NO WAY! UH UH! I'M NOT.."

Tony just glares at her "JULIE McMURPHY, SIT DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

Julie's mouth drops open! This is the first time that anyone (other than her parents) has even had the nerve to raise their voice at her. She sits down and crosses her arms. "Okay."

Tony sighs _{Damn, I knew I should have tried that earlier! Well, now I know for future reference.}_ "Think about it Julie. You'll have steady work, you won't have to worry where the next deal is coming from."

Julie stands and turns to him, she opens her mouth "But.."

Before she can continue Tony stops her. "A butt is what you sit on, so sit on it and listen to me." When she sits down he continues _{okay this one should be the kicker}_ "And you'll be working with same company that Lucas does."

Julie instantly blushes, but tries to cover up "I'm sure I don't know what you mean?"

Tony laughs. "Oh come on girl. I know you better than you know yourself. You like him ALOT!"

"I.. I.." She starts to smile "Is it that obvious?"

Tony ruffles her hair "Only to me. You're always saying 'Lucas this, Lucas that'. I tell you if I wasn't so happy for you, I'd be sick of hearing the name Lucas."

Julie gets a dreamy look on her face, but a few seconds later her face darkens "It doesn't matter, I'm not going to do it."

"Why the hell not?"

"I can't. He went behind my back, it's a matter of pride."

"AAARRGGHH, you and your damn McMurphy pride! It's going to be the death of you or me yet!"

Tony clicks his fingers "Okay how about this, I play mediator between you and Shane. That way you aren't going to him and then your precious pride won't be wounded."

Julie thinks for a few minutes and her face lights up "Okay done. But there are two conditions."

"Okay what?"

"Firstly, I don't want him telling Lucas that I'm coming over there. I want to surprise him."

Tony smiles "And the second condition is?"

"You come with me." She holds her hand up at his protests "No wait. I've never ever wrestled before, right? Well I don't want to make a fool of myself, so I figured that since we train together all the time. Then maybe you could be my sparing partner as such for the tryout."

Tony winces "I don't know. I'll try though."

-----------------------

Shane's intercom buzzes, "Yes Diane?"

"Shane there's a Mr. Tony Andrews on the phone."

Shane is puzzled "I don't remember any Tony Andrews." _{But the name is familiar somehow}_

"He said to tell you he was calling about Julie McMurphy?"

Shane's face lights up, _{oh now I remember that name Tony is Julie's partner}_ "Which line is he on?"

"Line 2."

Shane presses the indicator for Line 2. "Mr. Andrews. It is so nice to hear from you."

"Let's cut the chit chat and get right down to business."

"Okay. Why are you calling me? Nothing has happened to Julie has it?"

Tony tries to fill his voice with as much sarcasm as he can muster "Mr. McMahon, your concern for her is admirable." 

Shane winces at the obvious sarcasm "Please, Mr. McMahon is my father. Call me Shane."

"Okay Shane, here's the deal. I've convinced Julie to take you up on your offer of a tryout for the WWF."

_{YESS!!}_ Shane goes into business mode and tries not to sound too eager. "I'm glad that you did that. When would be the best time for her to come over and tryout?"

"Well, that's the problem. The only reason she will do it is if you agree to two conditions."

"It would depend entirely on what the conditions were before I could agree to them."

Tony nods his head _{this guy is good}_ "Firstly she wants to surprise Lucas, so she wants your word that you won't tell him that she is coming over there."

Shane smiles brightly "That I can most definitely agree upon! I can't wait to see his face when she walks in!"

Tony can hear the smile in Shane's voice _{okay I'm starting to like this guy, he obviously cares about his friend Lucas}_ "I figured as much. Secondly she wants me to come along as her trainer for the tryout."

"I'm sure I could arrange that also." Shane's face lights up again "Tony, do you know if Susan and Julie have ever met?"

Tony's face lights up also "No they've never met. I think I know what you're going to say."

"Do you think Julie would mind?"

"So long as Susan didn't say anything to Lucas, I'm sure she would be over the moon to see her two best friends."

"Okay I'll do it. If you don't mind, could you not tell Julie I want to surprise her."

"No problem. Just fax me with all the details and I'll deal with Julie."

_**PART EIGHT**_

Julie nervously shifted her cabin bag back to the other shoulder. Tony laughed at her "God you'd think you were meeting the royal family or something."

Julie smiles "I can't help it. What if I don't make it? What if they don't like me? What if Lucas doesn't like me?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, now you know the answer to that last one. As for the other two, well you know what I say."

Julie chimes in with Tony "You never know until you try." They both laugh, "Yeah but this 'ain't sushi."

As they come through the customs door they see chauffeur standing there with a sign saying 'Julie McMurphy'. Julie walks up to him "I'm Julie" 

The chauffeur nods and takes her trolly of bags, "Right this way Ms. McMurphy." When they get outside, Julie can't help but be impressed that there is a limousine waiting for them. Before the chauffer can, the door opens and out jumps Susan. Julie screams and the two women are hugging each other and jumping up and down.

They are both talking at the same time. Ending each other's sentences, almost as if they were on the net chatting. When they get into the back of the limo Shane McMahon introduces himself. "Julie, it is nice to finally meet you in person."

Julie shakes his hand, she still doesn't trust him, but she promised Tony that she would at least be civil to him. "Nice to meet you to Mr. McMahon."

"Please call me Shane. So I see you like our little surprise." He waves to Susan.

"Our surprise?" She turns to Tony who is looking very sheepish all of a sudden, and playfully hits him on the arm. "Damn, this is the first time you've been able to keep a secret from me."

********************

Julie and Tony are kickbox sparing in the ring while Tom Pritchard, Shane and Susan look on admiringly. "What do you think Tom?"

"She's got a lot of potential. She can obviously take the bumps. But the question is can she wrestle?"

"Well, according to Tony she's never done it before, but is a quick learner. Why don't you jump in and see how quick."

Tom thinks for a moment and agrees with Shane. He rings the bell to get their attention. "Julie, Tony, that was great. Now Julie, let's see how you handle some of the wrestling holds."

Julie grabs a towel and wipes some of the sweat off. "Sure."

"You don't want to take a breather first?"

Julie shakes her head "Nope. I'm just getting warmed up."

Tony whispers in Susan's ear "I don't call her the pocket rocket for nothing." and Susan laughs.

***********  
_half an hour later_

Clapping his hands, Shane calls Julie and Tom over, "Okay that enough for now. Why don't you go have a shower and get changed. I'll see you in my office after that okay?"

"Sure thing Shane." She shakes Tom's hand "That was a nice workout Mr. Pritchard."

Tom shakes her hand back "Please, call me Tom. And thank you, it's been my pleasure."

After Julie, Susan and Tony leave for the locker room, Shane and Tom sit down to talk. "Okay Tom, what do you think now?"

"Sign her up! She's got great potential and you were right she is a quick leaner! It must be her stunt background, she picked up the signals quicker than all the others when the first started."

Shane smiles "I saw that also. So the question is, what are we going to do with her?"

Tom thinks for a minute before looking at his watch "I don't know about that one, but we better go soon. You're doing ByteThis tonight with me and Lucas remember?"

Shane laughs "Oh I can't wait to see his face when Julie phones in!"

Tom laughs along with him "Me neither. Me neither!"

_**PART NINE**_

"So here is your contract. Please feel free to get your own legal advice for it."

Julie nods "Can I use your phone and fax for a couple of minutes?"

"Sure. Just dial 9 to get an outside like okay."

"Thanks". She presses the number and mumbles to herself "I hope he is in this early. Hi can I speak to Sam McMurphy please, yes it's Julie McMurphy." she bobs her head to the hold music. "Hey Uncle Sam, yeah I made it fine. Well they've offered me a job. Yeah I know, thank you to. Look I was wondering if you would go over the contract for me. I know, but I you're so much better at all that legal mumbo jumbo. Thanks, what's your fax?" She grabs a pen and writes down the number. "A number. Just a minute" she puts her hand over the phone "UmShane what number can he contact me on?"

"Well were all going out to dinner after ByteThis so why don't you give him my cellphone?"

She takes her hand off the phone "Uncle Sam here you can call us on " after she gives him the phone number she rings off and faxes off the contract.

Turning to Shane she smiles "Thanks for that Shane. But my uncle did bring up one valid point."

"Yes?"

"Well I don't have a work permit."

"Don't worry about it. When Tony rang to tell us that you were going to try out, I set the wheels in motion at immigration. You should have a permit by the end of the week."

Julie shakes her head in disbelief "Shane, I don't know how to take this all in. You were so sure I would pass, let alone accept, that you went ahead with all the paper anyway."

She looks over at Tony who just smiles and nods his head. She takes a deep breath "Okay I'm only going to say this once and once only. Shane I can never forget what you did. I don't think I can fully forgive you either. But you know the reasons why I'm the way I am, so" she holds her hand out towards him "Well what I'm saying is that although I don't trust you 100%, we can at least be friends. For Lucas's sake."

Shane doesn't know what to say, so he just takes her hand and shakes it. Before he can stop himself he pulls her into a hug. Before she can say anything he is out the door to the ByteThis studio.

Susan looks at the shock on Julie's face. "I'm proud of you Julie! That took a lot of courage on your part!"

Julie tried not to smile as she answered "Yeah well, he's like a fungus, he just grew on me." With that all three of them burst out laughing.

*********************

"Okay Lucas, one more question and that'll be it."

"Sure Shaneo." He hits the console 'Hello, welcome to ByteThis, what's your question for Shane?"

"Hello I don't have a question for Shane, but I do have one for you Lucas."

Tom and Shane nudge each other, they know that it is Julie on the line.

Lucas smiles _{hmm that voice is familiar}_ "Okay."

Julie giggles "Do you like Candy?"

Lucas's face freezes mid smile _{noo it can't be!}_ "Um, what's your name and where are you from?"

"I'm JulesJems and I'm from Australia."

Lucas gasps. "Jules?"

"By the way Lucas those are cute shorts you are wearing tonight."

His eyes bug out of his head _{whatyou can't see my shorts on the net can you?}_ Shane laughs "Oooh Lucas, looks like you've got an admirer."

Tom joins in the laughter "Yes, um Jules is it?"

"Yes"

"So you're obviously a friend of Lucas's right?"

"That's correct Tom."

"And you're calling him all the way from Australia?"

"Weeelll. Not quite."

Lucas gets whiter and whiter "Where are you calling from Jules?"

"Over here" Julie and Susan both move from behind the camera and wave at him. "Hi Lucas."

Lucas gets up and nearly chokes himself on the microphone cord as he tries to walk over to them. Tom and Shane are laughing their heads off and end the show while Lucas finally disentangles himself from the microphone. "Julie, Susan, what are you doing here?"

Julie hugs him "Well is that anyway to greet the newest WWF Superstar?"

Lucas looks back from Shane to Julie and back to Shane. "Did she just.. Did you sign.."

Shane puts his arm around Lucas and Julie's shoulders. "Lucas, it was all Julie's idea to surprise you. So why don't we all go to dinner and some dancing, that way you three can catch up."

_**PART TEN**_

At the nightclub Julie and Lucas were dancing up a storm. Not to be outdone Susan and Tony were keeping up the pace with the dynamic duo. Shane and Marissa gave up after 5 songs and were taking a breather when Shane got a tap on his shoulder. "Hey Shane, Marissa. I never expected to see you two here."

Shane turns towards the voice "Hey Chris, no this isn't our normal hangout" he winks at Marissa "Right 'riss."

Marissa laughs and winks right back "Right Shaneo."

Chris laughs along with them, he nod towards the dance floor "Who's the babe dancing with Lucas?"

Marissa raises her eyebrow "That my dear Jericho is our newest recruit."

Chris smiles slyly "Well, I think I should go and welcome her then."

Shane puts a hand on Chris's arm "I wouldn't if I was you. She's not available. If you get my drift."

But Chris just shrugs off Shane's arm and heads towards the dance floor. Marissa just shakes her head "Will that man ever learn."

Chris manages to dance his way between Julie and Lucas "Hey there. I'm Chris Jericho, I hear you're going to be joining our happy family." He smiles sweetly.

"Hi Chris, but if you don't mind I'm busy here at the moment." with that she dances around him towards Lucas.

Chris's face falls. _{damn did she just blow me off}_ He looks over to Shane and Marissa who are laughing hysterically. He turns around and sees Lucas and Julie dancing slowly. He taps Lucas on the shoulder "May I cut in."

Before Lucas can answer Julie does "No you may not." And turns her back towards him.

"I don't mind Julie, I could use a breather and a drink."

Julie sighs, "Okay." Chris turns towards her to dance and she walks past him "I could use a break too."

Chris grabs her by the arm "What's your problem, I'm trying to be nice here."

Julie wrenches her arm free "My problem is that I came here with Lucas, not you. I don't appreciate being hit upon by some guy who thinks he's gods gift to womens underpants." With that she storms back to the table.

Shane leans towards Marissa "Did you see what I saw?"

Marissa smiles "Yep, I think we've just found what to do with Julie."

They both nod.

*****************

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT...!?"

Shane holds his hands up "Calm down Julie. It isn't that bad. We need a way to get you over with the crowd. We don't want you to be the typical valet right?"

Julie eyes him suspiciously "Right, but why do I have to be his bodyguard? Of all the people I could be, why HIM?" she points towards Chris.

Chris rolls his eyes. "Come on, what the hell do you have against me. I'm not that bad a guy right Shane?

Julie turns to him "What's wrong with you. Well let me think." Julie puts her finger to her chin and draws up all the sarcasm that she can muster. "Oh yes, a) you are always picking on Lucas, who I care deeply about and b) I'm one of those, oh what did you refer to us as, oh yes Internet GEEKS that troll around WWF.COM."

Chris blushes "ohhkay." he takes a deep breath "Julie, um you do realise that was part of my character and not me."

Julie stands there with her mouth open with finger pointing towards Chris. After a minute she blushes from head to foot. "Oh my god, I'm sooo sorry!" She hits her head "DOH, I feel like such an idiot! Let's start again right."

She smiles and extends her hand towards him "Hi I'm Julie McMurphy. Please ignore that woman that was just here with her foot in her mouth. She's um, she's my evil twin that gets me into trouble."

Chris, Shane and Lucas burst out laughing. Chris shakes her hand "No problem Julie. Nice to have you on board."

*******************  
THE END.


End file.
